Rin'negan ownage
by fibla
Summary: After his father died sealed the Kyuby into his son , his uncle take him to raise him in another place where he will not be hated. SuperNaruto . Sakura&Sasuke bashing


**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Leaving**

**Konoha**

* * *

"Don't falter! We cannot let this monster enter our village! Hold it off until the Yondaime arrive!"

Shurikens and kunai knives rained on a monstrous, nine-tailed fox. The crimson, cat-like iris narrowed and the demon roared, ferociously proceeding to rip apart a team of jounin shinobi whom were daring enough to stand in its way.

The demon bared its fangs, a fireball forming in its mouth. The dark forest flashed crimson, blood-red flames licking the trees, a forbidding imitation of hell.

Screams of dying shinobis sliced through the night.

The office of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha was in a big mess. No, a big mess was an understatement; in fact, the office looked as if a bomb had just hit it. Papers and scrolls were strewn everywhere and every inch of the Hokage desk was covered with scrolls and papers.

The Fourth Hokage himself in question was frantically reading scroll after scroll which consisted of about every seal that he knew of. The reason itself was fairly simple; Kyuubi, the lord of Hell himself had suddenly appeared out of the blue in Fire Country barely a week ago and he had gone about destroying everything in its path. And it so happens that the demon was heading in Konoha's direction.

The Yondaime was in a panic as he could find no other way to seal the beast than in his own newborn son who was born less than three hours ago. His wife, unfortunately, had passed away in labour just moments ago.

Sarutobi , Tsunade and Jiraiya watched as the Yondaime was preparing the tools for the sealing looking at child.

"Minato you sure there's no other way?" asked Sarutobi as he pulled the pipe out of his mouth and gave a sigh.

The Yondaime gave a deep sigh "I'm afraid not , Kyuby is a mass of chakra so he's immortal , the only option is sealing it" looking sadly at his child.

"When Kushina was in the hospital , he wrote and send a letter to Nagato " interrupted Jiraiya.

The others raised an eyebrow then Minato replied "He's brother?" Jiraiya nodded "I don't know what she wrote" finished the toad Sannin.

_Nagato is currently the leader of Ame and he's with Konan , their not in Akatsuki . Kazama Nagato and Kazama Kushina , wife of the Yondaime are brother and sister._

They were explosions in the outside as Kyuby was attacking the village , Minato snapped out of his thoughts "I need to leave" grabbing his son "I want my son to be treated like the hero he is" they all nodded.

"Goodbye , see you in the afterlife" replied Minato making the others chuckle , crimson , white flamed robes fluttered and melted into the darkness of the night , making the departure of the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

Once outside, Yondaime stared for a brief moment at the sky. _It seems fortune is against us. The sky is already preparing its lament._ Although the atmosphere still seemed calm, the wind stirred with a fierce, growing power. He held his left thumb to his mouth and bit until a trickle of blood dripped down from his finger. _Boar, dog, bird, monkey, and sheep._ He knew them by heart for it was one of his favorite techniques bestowed upon him by Jiraiya. With a small smile, Yondaime wiped the blood across his right palm and slammed his partially gloved hand upon the ground, seals spreading from his hand. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!**

A huge frog smoking a pipe appeared on what was previously ground beneath his feet. **Nani, Minato? What's with you summoning me at this time of the night?** demanded the frog. "I apologize, Gamabunta but this is an emergency. It would not matter for this will be our final meeting." Yondaime's voice was soft as he whispered _our final meeting_. _What's this kid talking about and what's with the newborn child?_ Gamabunta thought to himself. **What's the **_**emergency**_** anyways?** "I want you to take me to the westernmost gates, where the damage is most severe. If you do not help there no longer will be a Hidden Leaf Village." Gamabunta shifted his head. His yellow eyes narrowed. **Minato, you do know that this is a bijuu demon and that it cannot die? Even I cannot hold out against the demon Kyuubi, if it attacks me with all its power. It's an entity completely created of chakra. You can bleed and die but the Kyuubi is not made of flesh. You want me to fight something like that?** sniffed Gamabunta. "It will be enough if you can get me close to it. I will take care of the rest." **Very well.**

Gamabunta crouched and made several giant leaps towards the shinobis holding the monstrous fox back.

"Dammit! We can't hold on for much longer." A scene of total chaos graced the grounds only a hundred feet from Konoha's gates. Bodies of brutally murdered shinobis were strewn here and there on the grounds. The demon fox sneered at the panting jounins, the last standing groups, who also were out of chakra. "Incoming!" yelled a jounin. Another fireball exploded on the ground the jounins stood only a few moments before. They managed to escape by scampering onto the remaining trees that weren't on fire. The demon jumped into the air and opened its mouth, preparing yet another fire element attack.

"We'll all die if Yondaime-sama takes any longer!" A kunoichi shouted. "Well, that will just have to be a sacrifice we have to make, won't it?" Her dark haired companion, an Uchiha, grinned at her.

The Kyuubi swung its tails, decimating the village gates. The outer portions of the village were completely engulfed in flames.

"Hold it, Kyuubi!" A new voice rang out in the night. The jounins frozed, barely daring to hope. The Yondaime Hokage, in all his glory, was riding on top of the frog boss Gamabunta's head, cloaked in his red and white flamed battle robes. The standing shinobis cheered as their leader proudly faced off against the demon fox. "We're saved!" They shouted with joy. **Yet another has come to die.** Kyuubi sneered, holding nothing but contempt for the human. "I won't let you enter this village! I'll protect this village with my life!" Kyuubi responded by sending another storm of fire, Gamabunta dodging only the second before.

"Now, Bunta!" The huge frog leaped to the fox's right side, dodging a torrent of flames which scorched a portion of the forest the Shodaime himself had grown. Yondaime winced. If the founding Hokage was still alive he, the Yondaime, would've been a very miserable man. But he did not have time to worry about the Shodaime's trees. If Konoha survives, future generations can always grow it back. Yondaime, being as distracted as he was, did not notice several of Shodaime's trees flying at them. The fox had uprooted at least a good quarter of the forest with its many tails. Gamabunta countered with a ball of water strengthened with molded chakra. The two attacks collided and a fine mist spread over the battlefield. Yondaime gave the signal and the frog boss took advantage of the distraction, tackling the fox from its blind side.

Gamabunta latched himself onto the fox, desperately trying to avoid falling off. **Minato, you know very well that I don't have any claws or fangs to hold on for much longer.** The frog boss grumbled as he struggled to keep his hold on the flailing fox's back. But the frog boss did not have to say anything more. The Yondaime had already removed the blankets from the baby and was forming frantic hand seals. _Oh? So now even he resorts to that technique. To use the child as a sacrifice, humans are so interesting._ Gamabunta mused to himself. _How unfortunate. He could've been even greater._

Yondaime suddenly stopped before making the final hand seals. He held the baby close and spoke aloud. "Bunta, this child is my son and is called Naruto , he's the new hero and protector of Konoha." Bunta opened his mouth to make a retort but closed it when he realized that was the teenage Hokage's final wish, no, his final will.

Yondaime gazed sorrowfully into his son's eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. I won't be able to watch over you. Please, don't hate me for this." Yondaime closed his eyes. _I wish farewell didn't have to be so bittersweet._

**Master seal: Shiki Fuujin! **A ghostly spectacle of the death god appeared behind Yondaime. The shinobis watching the battle couldn't see the shinigami but Yondaime felt the cold hands grip his soul. The fox gave a terrible roar that shook the very foundations of Konoha.

Light engulfed the battlefield.

* * *

"We, who have gathered today for the funeral of Namikaze Minato, our beloved Yondaime , his wife Kazama Kushina and for those who have perished to the Kyuubi."

Kakashi was among the mourners. He bit back his tears and ran away from the clearing where the people of Konoha had gathered to mourn for their fallen Hokage and for their lost precious ones. It was a closed casket funeral. The people of Konoha had cheered when the fox was supposedly killed but their Hokage was nowhere to be found. The Sandaime ,Tsunade and Jiraiya knew better. Yondaime had used a kinjutsu and had paid the price with his life. Kakashi ran from the crowd and ran until his feet hurt. He stopped at the Stone of Heroes.

His sensei's name and age was carved in the stone, right beside Obito's.

Painful memories of his dying friend flooded Kakashi's mind and he remembered standing before the stone for the first time in honor of his deceased friend that fateful day long ago.

Meanwhile in Ame , Nagato received a scroll brought from a hawk , he opened and readed it as tears were flowing from his eyes as he cursed the Yondaime and the Kyuby. Konan was in the room and rushed to him when saw him sobbed . Nagato tossed her the letter and she understood , she hug him trying to calm him .

After a few minutes , Nagato got up and smiled at Konan "We're going to Konoha" then Konan smiled at him "I know" replied as they left the room.

_

* * *

__Two day later_

It was both a happy and sad day in Konoha for the Third Hokage as he sat at his desk with a bottle of sake and his pipe happy because the Kyubi no Yoko had been defeated. No more then a couple of hours ago and sad for two reasons one reasoning being that the Fourth Hokage had sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubi no Yoko in to his son Naruto. Who was now sleeping in his crib in a room right next to his office the second reason he was sad was how everyone in the village reacted when he told them that.

(_Flash Back_)

"_Hello everyone as you all probably know by now the Fourth is dead so I will be taking the place of Hokage once again" Sarutobi said to the entire village from his balcony on the Hokage tower with Tsunade and Jiraiya , there where a few cheers from the crowd that Sarutobi was going to become Hokage once more but everyone else was looking sad and depress._

"_Now I know all of you are sad that the Fourth is gone but he died stopping the Kyubi no Yoko now even thou the Fourth was strong. Kyubi proved to be much stronger then him so the Fourth sacrificed his life to seal the demon away in to a baby without this child. The Fourth would not have been able to stop the demon so without further to do I give you your hero and savior." With that said Sarutobi grabbed the baby out of his crib that was next to him and raised the baby over his head to everyone could see him ._

"_They boy is.." _

"_The demon" someone from the crowd said cutting of the Third off_

"_YOU FOOLISH PEOPLE THE DEMON IS SEALED , HE IS OUR SAVIOR" yelled Tsunade_

"_That doesn't matter he's still alive" shouted another men_

"_Kill the demon while he's weak" another yelled_

(_End of Flash Back_)

Sarutobi was still surprised about how everyone in village was willing to kill a small baby because of something he didn't ask for. He really didn't know what to do so he decided to change Naruto's last name knowing that the villagers would only get madder if Naruto keep his fathers last name. He was also going to place Naruto in an orphanage thinking that if everyone saw he had no one either then maybe they would see he wasn't the Kyubi.

He looked at Naruto who was sleeping in his crib and smiled sadly "So young with a heavy burden" , he took his pipe and began to thing a solution for Naruto.

Meanwhile Nagato and Konan arrived at the gates and walked inside , his surprise was when they heard people cursing and wanted to kill the Kyuby vessel 'Guess it was true , my sister was the only one to have a brain' , Nagato and Konan anger increased as they were making way to the Hokage office.

_

* * *

__Konoha office_

Sarutobi didn't know what to do , then door of his office opened , the Third looked up as he saw two people one was a woman who had blond hair in two pig tails and a huge chest the and other was a man with long spike white hair.

"So sensei what are you going to do" asked Tsunade

"I think I will place Naruto in an orphanage and .." said Sarutobi but he was quickly interrupted by the outrageous yells of his students.

"You can do that , they will try to kill" said Jiraiya

Then Tsunade replied "Jiraiya is right , the village hate him already" as they started arguing

After a few minutes their talk stopped when they heard a knock in the door "Enter" ordered the Sandaime

The door opened two reveal two figures , both sannins and Sarutobi gasped as they knew who were , one was a tall man with black hair , dressing with a dark suit , his eyes have a red pupil with a certain number of concentric circles around it , the woman have blue hair with a paper flower in her hair with a red kimono.

_In this history I'm keeping the real Nagato , they killed Hanzo but Yahiko , their other team mate died in the fight , Sarutobi and the sannins know that_

"Hello Jiraiya , Tsunade , Sarutobi" said Nagato and Konan as they bowed.

Then Jiraiya exclaimed in surprise "Nagato , Konan , what are you doing here?"

Nagato looked at them and smiled "We came for my nephew , Naruto , he's the the child over there isn't" answered as the pointed at the baby in the rib.

"WHAT?" the three exclaimed , then Nagato glared at them , he pulled the scroll that got from Kushina as he said.

"I received this scroll from Kushina two days ago , telling me she died giving birth to my nephew and his foolish husband planning on sealing the Kyuby in him but unlike him , my sister have a brain and she knew that Naruto will be hated , so she asked me to get Naruto and let him have a normal childhood without glares and insults , funny thing that the first thing I saw and hear when I got here" Nagato took a deep breath and continue "You didn't even told the village about his family?" asked , Sarutobi shocked his head.

"Well if he keeps the last name of his father it would just make the villagers angrier" Sarutobi said .

"So I see Naruto is it deserving of his father's last name he is it deserving of his families legacy because the whole village will throw a giant hiss fit about is that it." Nagato said Sarutobi just stared at him not knowing what to really say , the sannins were also silent.

"Well if the village can't handle Naruto being the son of Hero then maybe they weren't deserving of being saved be him maybe Minato should have let the Kyubi destroy them." Nagato said with pure hatred in his voice Sarutobi,Jiraiya and Tsunade just stared in shock at what Nagato said

"I know but the villages they will just try to kill the boy even more it they know who his mother and father are." Sarutobi said sadly

"I know that is why we have come to take him way so he can be raised without the hate from the village" replied Nagato

Sarutobi snapped out of the shock and interrupted "But his father wanted him to be raised in the leaf so he could love the village" as he finished the Nagato and Konan burst into laughter "How can someone love the village if he's hated" said Nagato in a mocked tone.

"Listen Kushina already told me that , he will live with us and we will raise and train him , when he's old enough he will come back , if something bad happens and doesn't want to be here while he's here I'll bring him back" spoke Nagato in a serious tone glancing his doujutsu ( the Rinnegan , the red pupil with circles ).

The room went silent , then Sarutobi decided to speak "Alright you can take him under one condition" Sarutobi said

"Oh and what would that condition be" Nagato asked

"That you bring him back in thirteen years so he can take the Genin test and the see the village that his father comes from" replied Sarutobi.

"Alright we will bring him back in thirteen years but if at anytime when he comes back that he wants to leave or if his life is endanger here he will comeback to us alright." Nagato said

"Agreed" Sarutobi said

Nagato walked over the baby , the little one was awake already , Nagato stared at him making Naruto giggle , Nagato smiled and his rubbed his cheek.

Then Nagato looked at Sarutobi and said "When he's old enough I will tell him about his tenant and his family"

Sarutobi nodded "I'm going to get some scrolls of jutsus and the ones from his father that wanted to give him" replied the old man "Also I will like my sister sword , Kushina said that she wanted Naruto to get" , Sarutobi nodded another time then he left to get all the things,

"So Jiraiya , Tsunade , you don't mind that i stole your grandson?" asked Nagato , Konan looked at them too.

_Namikaze Minato is Jiraiya and Tsunade son , but Tsunade gave him into adoption because he was too young to raise a child and also Jiraiya was one night stand , later their knew he was his son though they loved him but Tsunade and Jiraiya are separated._

"Of course , but their Kushina wishes too , she was right that he will be hated , it's for the best as long he cames back" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto , then suddenly noticed something and fall from his chair , Tsunade , Nagato and Konan looked at him as he was crazy.

Then when they saw Naruto they all gasped , the Rin'negan a red pupil with a certain concentric circles around it , "He activate his bloodline" stuttered Tsunade , Nagato expression changed to an smirk "Well , well it's seems Naruto is full of surprises" . Sarutobi entered the room with the scrolls and the sword , he saw all looking at Naruto and got curious , he walked over them and took a look , the reaction was instant he dropped all in the floor. All looked him to see his shock in his face .

"He awakened the Rin'negan , how" stuttered the old man , "We don't know" replied Nagato with an smirk , "He's so cute with those eyes" said Konan , all sweatdropped.

"Here are the scrolls and the sword" said Sarutobi as Nagato grabbed them .

"Well Sarutobi , Jiraiya , Tsunade good bye" replied Nagato , "Take care of him" said the trio , Tsunade kissed Naruto in the cheek making him giggle , "Konan" said Nagato as he looked to Naruto , then Konan grabbed the crib with Naruto "Good bye Jiraiya-sensei" replied Konan , "Good bye Konan , take care of my grandson" , Konan smiled and nodded , then they left leaving the three there.

After a few minutes of silence , Sarutobi opened his mouth "Tsunade I want to go back and change Naruto's record back , I want that everyone in the village to know his lineage , that includes you two" finished pointing at them

"But sensei I though you wanted to hide who his parents are so you could protect him" Jiraiya replied.

"No I will not hide who his parents are if this village can not except whom son he is then maybe they weren't worth the sacrifice the Fourth made." Sarutobi said , the two nodded.

"So what are you going to do" asked Sarutobi , "I'm staying , I'm going to beat to the ground anyone who glare and insult my grandson" making the two shivered "But you have let me make the medical training for genins" , Sarutobi nodded with an smile "And when he came back he will live with me at the states" finished the blonde

Then Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya "I'm staying too but I will have to go in the future to gather information about Orochimaru plans and the new organization that has been the talk for now" , the old man nodded.

"Well it's late let's leave for now" as they exited the room.

* * *

_End of chapter 1_

**_REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW_**


End file.
